Rwby: Heroes of the Omniverse
by Phoenix lord of rebirth
Summary: What if while he was in the emerald forest Jaune happened upon a watch? Follow our daring hero as he saves lives and tries not to get found out in the process. (Eventual Lancaster) (Good Cardin)
1. Chapter 1

**Rwby: Heroes of the Omniverse**

 **Phoenix: Hey y'all**

 **V.C.: What happens when you mix Ben 10 and Rwby?**

 **Frostwing: I don't know**

 **K.N.:Rwben**

 **Phoenix: First off no. Second HOW DID YOU EVEN GET HERE?**

 **V.C.: Actually I invited them.**

 **Frostwing: Yup and now we're here to stay.**

 **K.N.: And we came to play.**

 **Phoenix: Whatever on with the show**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own RWBY or Ben 10. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: The Path of a Hero.**

In the deep void of space we see what appears to be a cargo spaceship cruising along. Suddenly a large red and black warship approaches at high speeds.

Inside the cargo ship a vast variety of alien species were panicking. Except for one small grey, frog-like bipedal alien with long grey whiskers and green eyes that had minus sign pupils.

"Vilgax...how surprising." His tone was deeply laced with sarcasm. He let out a sigh. "What shall I do? If it stays here he will surely get his slimy tentacles on my greatest creation."

He glanced at the pod seated next to him and sighed again. "Think Azmuth, think. Hm...I could send it somewhere out of anyone's reach. But where...?"

"Sticky situation isn't it Azmuth, my dear boy?"

The alien creature named Azmuth jumped slightly before looking in the voice's direction to see a middle-aged man wearing a lab coat.

"Paradox, I haven't the time to-"

"You haven't the time to resolve your problem?"

Azmuth's eyes narrowed at the time-traveler. "What do you mean, Paradox?"

"Tell me Azmuth, have you ever heard of the multiverse theory?" A small smile touched Paradox's face as the alien's eyebrows knitted in annoyance.

"Of course I have! The mental capacity required to know or understand such a theory is child's play to a Galvan! What does that have to do with anything?"

Paradox's smile grew as he spoke. "It has plenty to do with everything. Keeping the ideals of which the Omnitrix were created on I believe it would be best to send it to an alternate world in need of it's services."

Azmuth's eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth to speak.

"There is also the fact that it would be safe from Vilgax's grasp in this other world." Paradox cut the Galvan off before he could argue.

Azmuth glanced out a nearby window to see Vilgax's ship rapidly approaching. He quickly weighed his options and sighed. "Keep it safe."

"Splendid! I shall be on my way and will alert you of any major developments." With that Paradox grabbed the small metal pod and disappeared in a flash.

Azmuth could hear the wretched sound of the ship's penetration and entered a Galvan sized escape pod. But not before leaving a simple note for his old foe.

As his pod shot off, Azmuth could faintly hear Vilgax's furious screams and smiled victoriously.

 **Meanwhile:**

Professor Ozpin sat at his desk, sipping from his cup of fresh coffee. He was currently looking over paperwork when a bright flash engulfed his office.

"Paradox, you do know there is a door, correct?" Ozpin asked his visitor. He was not surprised to see the time-traveling, multi-dimensional professor.

Paradox chuckled at Ozpin's comment. "Ah, indeed my old friend. I am aware of this. But flashing in reduces the chances of being spotted, want to keep a low profile, you know?"

Ozpin nodded. "Very well then, what, may I ask, are you here for?"

The expression on Paradox's face grew serious. "This." He simply stated, revealing the pod.

Ozpin gazed at the small pod in curiosity. "Yes, what of it?" He asked

"I wish to hide it in the depths of the Emerald Forest. It contains a powerful device known as the Omnitrix. Once it finds a worthy wielder, it has the possibility to do great things."

"I see...very well then, Paradox. You have my permission to do so. I will also keep a watchful eye out for it."

"Thank you Ozpin, I shall hide immediately and inform you of the location." With that Paradox disappeared.

Ozpin sighed heavily. "I hope that I do not live to regret this decision."

 **Many Years Later:**

Jaune often wondered how he got into these types of situations. He supposed it started not to long ago when he managed to fake his way into Beacon Acadamh with fake tran-Wait a minute, where was he?

Oh right, hanging by his hoodie in the Emerald Forest during Beacon's Initiation. He struggled to get free and after a few minutes was able to slip out of his hoodie and armor chest plate.

"Oww. Not the best start." He grunted in pain before noticing something odd.

A bright green glow emanated from the spot he landed on. Jaune stared at the glowing light for a moment before curiosity got the better of him.

After pushing aside some leaves and other plant life Jaune discovered a small, open pod. Inside lay a bulky black wrist watch with a square head and circular faceplate that showed a glowing green hourglass symbol.

"A...watch? What's that doing here? Maybe I shouldn't-"

Before he could finish that thought the watch jumped onto his bare left wrist. "AHH! GET OFF OF ME!" He screamed in fear and fell over, pulling and scratching away at the watch. However, it would not budge an inch. Jaune was about to scream again when he heard a voice.

"Hello...is anyone there?"

Jaune's eyes widened at the sound of the voice. He quickly hid the watch and turned in it's direction.

From the bushes emerged a girl around Jaune's age with hair the color of blood and bright green eyes. She wore a gold and brown corset around her upper body with a red and black battle skirt and black and gold combat leggings.

The duo made eye contact and the girl smiled slightly. "Hello Jaune, still got room for one more on your team?"

He groaned. "Very funny Pyrrha...do me a favor and free my hood and armor."

She nodded before grabbing the arrow, freeing Jaune's clothes and letting them fall to the forest ground. Jaune quickly put on his clothes, carefully hiding the watch with the sleeve of his hoodie.

After he finished, the duo started walking in a somewhat awkward silence. Pyrrha glanced at her new partner in time to see him trip on a branch and fall.

"Jaune, are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"I'm fine." He grunted in slight pain.

Pyrrha smiled slightly and offered him her hand, which he accepted gratefully. She helped him get up and gave him a curious look.

"Shouldn't your aura have protected you from that?"

Jaune blinked in confusion. "Aura?"

Pyrrha nodded then gave him a curious look. "Yes, you do know what aura is, don't you?"

Jaune smiled sheepishly. "Yes...do you know what aura is?"

"Aura is the physical manifestation of one's soul. All beings have an aura, it allows us to do a variety of things from quick healing to our semblances."

"Do the Grimm have an aura?"

"As far as anyone knows, no. The Grimm are creatures of pure darkness, Jaune, our job as hunters is to protect others from them." Pyrrha stared Jaune dead in the eye, searching for something.

"Pyrrha, what are you doing?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha stepped forward and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I am going to try and unlock your aura."

Pyrrha was then outlined in white energy which traveled throughout Jaune. After the energy faded Pyrrha collapsed into Jaune's arms.

"Pyrrha, are you okay?" Jaune exclaimed in fear

Pyrrha let out a small groan. "I'll be fine, unlocking one's aura takes a lot of power, that's all." After a few minutes Pyrrha sighed.

"Jaune...?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now."

Jaune blushed a bright red. "O-oh, uh, right, sorry." He apologized, letting go of the spartan.

Pyrrha giggled cutely. "That's quite alright, shall we continue?"

Jaune sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Well, uh, I actually gotta go pee."

"Oh, well, hurry up then." Pyrrha looked away in embarrassment as Jaune walked away.

 **Later:**

After Jaune finished his business, Jaune sat on a tree stump and stared at the watch in thought. Suddenly the faceplate popped up and showed a shadow of an odd looking creature. Jaune started to turn the faceplate, when a voice startled him.

"Hi Jaune!" Ruby exclaimed.

"AHHH!" Jaune screamed in surprise and fell off the log, accidently pressing down the faceplate. Jaune was then enveloped in a flash of green light. When it died down, Jaune was gone.

"Jaune, where'd ya go?" Ruby looked around in confusion then got up to search for him. When she stepped forward, however, she felt something weird on her boots.

"Ugj, did I really just step in gum? Whp leaves gum in the middle of the forest!?"

"That's...not...gum." A weak voice moaned out in pain.

Ruby lifted her boot to see a small grey figure layung broken on the ground.

"Spider! DIE, DIE, DIE!" Ruby started stomping at the small creature.

"I'm, (dodge) not a (dodge) spider! It's me Ja-(dodge) It's Jau-(dodges then jumps onto a branch). IT'S VOMIT BOY!"

Ruby paused for a moment. "Jaune?" She grabbed the creature, which was a Galvan wearing a black and silver jumpsuit and had an Omnitrix symbol on his back.

"Heh, that's me. Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." He laughed nervously as Ruby's brows furrowed.

"What happened to you?"

"Well, ya see, I found this watch that got stuck to my wrist, and it did this to me."

Before Ruby could ask anymore questions she heard a beeping noise and saw a flash of red light. When it faded Jaune was back to normal. He fell on top of Ruby, landing in a very suggestive position.

'This is awkward." Ruby blushed.

"Ahem!"

Jaune and Ruby turned to see Yang, her partner Blake, Ruby's partner Weiss, Jaune's partner Pyrrha, Ren, and his partner Nora.

Yang Xiao Long was not happy.

In fact that was an understatement, a massive understatement. She glared daggers at the pair, still in their embarrassing position.

"Yang...it's not what you think, I swear!" Ruby quickly shoved the blonde knight off of her.

"Really?" Weiss asked, eyes narrowing at her partner. "Then please, enlighten us on what it is. Because I see two people about to throw their chance at Beacon away for foolish desires."

"I-I tripped." Jaune said trying to defend them both.

Yang scoffed. "Please, who do you think your fooling Vomit Boy?"

"Well...uh, you?" He asked weakly

"Perhaps we should drop it for now." Pyrrha suggested. "After all, we still need to finish our Initiation."

"Fine, but don't think this is over you two."

"Of course not, there's always more with you Yang." Ruby said.

Jaune nodded sadly. "I have a bad feeling she's right, someone tell I'm wrong!"

"I'm pretty sure she's right." Blake said.

Jaune sighed in defeat. "Alright, let's just keep going."

With that the group continued onward, eventually reaching a set of ruins containing artifacts that resembled chess pieces.

Each pair grabbed an artifact and was about to leave when they heard a loud noise.

"W-what was that?" Jaune asked fearfully.

"It sounds like a-." Blake was cut off by the sight of a giant raven-like creature.

"NEVERMORE!" Jaune screamed at the top of his lungs, sprinting up a nearby tree.

"Really Jaune, now you decide to be a coward?!" Yang exclaimed in rage.

"Yes! I do believe now to be the best place for cowardice." Jaune shouted still standing on the side of the tree.

However, the loud noises only angered the Nevermore. It charged at the group who scattered around.

Ruby, Yang, Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren were shooting at the Nevermore while barely evading it's attacks. Weiss was trying to freeze the Grimm with her Glyphs. Nora...

"WOOO! Look at me go, I'm the Queen of the Forest! I'm the Queen of the Forest!" She chanted while swinging her hammer at the Nevermore, dealing some damage.

Jaune sat in the tree twisting and turning the watch's faceplate. "C'mon, c'mon, I've gotta do something." He saw a silhouette that looked helpful. "This'll have to do...please work!"

A flash of green light enveloped him. When the flash died down it revealed a white ghost with one eye and an Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"Really, this is NOT what I wanted. Whatever, it'll have to work. Now then, let's see what you can do...Nightlife."

He flew toward the Nevermore, hoping that he wouldn't regret this decision. He flew into the Nevermore and found himself controlling the mighty Grimm.

Nightlife forced the Nevermore to fly into a cliff-face. Before he could leave he heard a mechanic voice say.

"Unrecognized DNA sample collected. New alien form unlocked." With that the watch timed out and Jaune was seperated with the Nevermore and began to plummet to the ground.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Jaune shrieked in terror.

Before he could crash, however, Ruby narrowly caught him. "What did you do?"

"I DON'T KNOW, THE WATCH DID IT!"

Yang arched a brow. "What's that about a watch?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

Ruby quickly covered for him. "He's probably just dazed from the fall."

Jaune, catching on to the plan, asked in a dazed voice. "Wait, I fell? Cool! Let's go again."

Yang shrugged it off. "Whatever." Blake's eyes narrowed and opened her mouth. Tuen closed it deciding to let it go for now.

 **Later, After the Introductory Ceremony:**

Jaune was walking toward the cafeteria for dinner when he bumped into Headmaster Ozpin. The sleeve of Jaune's hoodie lifted slightly to reveal an edge of the watch. He tried to walk away but was grabbed by the wrist by Ozpin.

"Just a moment Mr. Arc." He rolled up the sleeve and sent a sharp stare at Jaune. Capturing him in his harsh gaze. "Mr. Arc, where did you find this?"

"I-in the E-Emerald For-est sir." He stuttered out.

"Very well then, follow me. We have a lot to discuss in my office."

The duo then took the long trek to Ozpin's office. Once they arrived Jaune gave the Headmaster a pleading look.

"Please dont expel me, I promise it was an accident!"

"I'm not going to expell you Mr. Arc. Although those transcripts are reason enough."

Jaune blanched. "Y-you know?"

"Of course I know Mr. Arc. Not very hard to realize, especially when they're in your own handwriting."

Jaune sigjed. "Okay...wait if your not gonna expell me, what are ya gonna do?"

"Something far worse, you on this day every week, for the rest of your time at Beacon, will arrive at my office at 6 PM sharp and you will train until curfew."

"Wait...you're gonna train me? Why? Not that I'm complaining, but why?"

"It's quite simple Me. Arc, with that watch you will need app the help you can get. After all now it is your burden to bear. Make sure no one knows of this!"

"Um...sir?"

"Who is it?" Ozpin's eyes narrowed.

"R-Ruby Rose."

Ozpin sighed. "Very well then, I shall have to 'invite' her to our little training sessions. I shall also inform her not to tell anyone of the Omnitrix."

"Omnitrix?"

Ozpin pointed to Jaune's left arm. "That, Mr. Arc."

Jaune nodded. "I-I see."

"Now then, be off to dinner, I shall see next Friday Mr. Arc."

 **At Dinner:**

Jaune pulled Ruby aside to talk. "Ruby...your either gonna love me or hate me for this, but I think I just got us training from Ozpin."

"You what?" She asked with a straight face.

"Got us training with Ozpin."

She slapped him hard on the cheek, then kissed him on the opposite cheek.

"Like you said Arc, I either love you or hate you right now."

Then she covered her mouth, cheeks ablaze. "Don't read too far into that!"

Jaune chuckled. "I know what ya meant." Then muttered. "Kinda wish ya meant it the other way though."

"What was that Jaune?"

"Nothing!"

Ruby shrugged. "Whatever, let's finish eating."

"R-right." The duo walked back to their table, Jaune with a thoughtful look on his face as he realized something.

"Wait a second, Professor Ozpin! What have I gotten myself into! You stupid watch!"

Jaune slammed his head in his arms and regretted it immediately. "Oww! Stupid watch, why? Why me?"

Ruby looked at him. "What's wrong it's not like you faked your way in?" She laughed then saw him pale. "Oh my Oum, you actually did it, didn't you! How?! Tell me everything!"

 **To Be Continued..** **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**V.C.: Hello everyone and welcome back**

 **Phoenix: Sup peeps, how's it going?**

 **K.N.: I cannot believe this took so long.**

 **Frostwing: It happened, get over it.**

 **V.C.: Actually, I would like to apologize for the delay. There have been a few tech issues with this chapter.**

 **Phoenix: Yes technical issues aside, hope you all enjoy.**

 **K.N.: Yeah! Leave a review while your at it!**

 **Frostwing: Or don't I really don't care.**

 **V.C.: How can you not care about the people's opinion?**

 **Phoenix: Since when has she ever cared about anyone's opinion but her own? Especially mine. And I'm dating her.**

 **K.N.: WHAT? WHEN? HOW? WHY?**

 **Frostwing: Does any of that really matter?**

 **V.C.: Yes! Yes, it does!**

 **Phoenix: Well we've been dating since I said "Well she's hot so why not?"**

 **K.N.: If you hurt her I swear-**

 **Frostwing: You'll kill him, we know. Now then come on Phoenix. (Drags Phoenix away.)**

 **V.C.: Well with those two gone I guess this is the end of the author's note.**

 **K.N.: Can we go watch more Rick and Morty?**

 **V.C.: After the disclaimer is done.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own RWBY or Ben 10. Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 2: An Arc's Past**_

"Ruby...not now." Jaune muttered.

"Why not? I think that as your best friend and co-secret holder I should know these types of things." Ruby pouted.

"Technically you're my only friend at the moment and you only found out about the you-know-what by complete accident." Jaune pointed out.

"Details, details, so are ya gonna tell me or what?" Ruby waved off Jaune's point and grinned.

"Not here." Jaune sighed while slumping his shoulders in defeat. "Somewhere more private, after dinner meet me on the roof and I'll tell you everything."

"Why the roof?" Ruby gave her blonde haired friend a curious look.

"Because no one else would be there. It's like a horror movie, no one ever looks up." Jaune explained before returning to his dinner.

After dinner Ruby made up an excuse to explain where she was going to Yang and the rest of her team then left.

She found her way up the ladder stairs that led to Beacon's roof and saw Jaune leaning against a wall toying around with the watch as he waited for something, or rather someone.

"Jaune?"

He jumped slightly then turned to see a curious yet slightly inpatient looking Ruby. "Are you gonna tell me now?"

"Huh?" Jaune blinked before remembering what she was talking about. The blonde knight let out a deep sigh then motioned for the red/black haired reaper to approach him.

The duo sat down and for a moment both were left in an awkward silence. Jaune decided to break it and began his tale. "Well, the story behind me faking in is gonna sound really stupid but...here goes."

"C'mon it can't be that bad...right?"

"I wish." Jaune let out a dry chuckle then began his tale. "It all begins with a name. A simple name, but also a cursed name. That name is Arc."

"You mean your last name, Arc?" Ruby asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, with such a name comes certain expectations. Especially when that name is linked to a loooong line of famous huntsmen and heroes." Jaune frowned at the thought.

"Oh, I get it now. You want to honor your family, but then why fake your way in?" It clicked in Ruby's head. Or course the blonde would want to follow in his ancestor's footsteps. She still failed to see why he would need to fake his way in though.

"You don't get it!" Jaune snapped. He hated the assumption that because he was an Arc, he was automatically right for the job. "I was never sent to a combat school like you and everyone else! I come from this great family of heroes, but what am I? I'm not strong, I'm not brave, I'm not heroic. I'm just weak little useless Jaune." Jaune poured his heart out, nearing tears.

"Jaune! Look at me!" Ruby instructed after hearing those words come from her friend's mouth. Jaune hesitated but ultimately obeyed, staring into Ruby's silver eyes.

"I may have just met you today Jaune." Ruby spoke in a calm and caring voice. "But I know that none of what you just said is true. If you weren't strong you wouldn't have tried to follow your dreams, if you weren't brave you wouldn't have tried to help with the Nevermore earlier, and if you weren't heroic then you wouldn't care as much as you do."

"R-really?" Jaune stuttered out with hope in his voice, tears forming in his eyes. "You really mean all that Ruby?"

"Of course I do." Ruby stated firmly, offering him a reassuring smile. "I meant every word Jaune. I promise, everything will be okay. Your pretty cool in my book! Plus, your only gonna get better with training from Ozpin and that watch. And I'm here to help too, we're friends and I'm gonna help you out."

Jaune threw his arms around her and embraced Ruby tightly, releasing his tears as he began sobbing. "Th-thank you!"

Ruby awkwardly patted his back in comfort. "Don't worry about it Vomit Boy."

They stayed like that for a while as Jaune cried his heart out. Finally when he was finished Jaune pulled away from Ruby and looked into the sky. "Sorry."

"For what, crying?" Ruby arched a brow. "Don't be Jaune your human, after all. You have to let it out eventually."

Jaune nodded before looking back at Ruby. "Right...well it's getting late, we should probably start heading back before Yang starts a manhunt for you."

Ruby nodded in agreement and the duo began the walk back to the dorm hall in a comfortable silence.

 _ **The Next Day:**_

Jaune slept peacefully knowing that today was a Saturday and he could sleep-in late. However, the shadow of a certain hammer wielder crept up on him and grinned evilly before pouncing.

"WAKE UP JAUNEY BOY!" Nora screamed while jumping on top of his bed. Sending the blonde flying off in a panic screaming in terror.

"NOOOORRAAAA!" He glared daggers at the hyperactive orange haired girl.

"Allow me to apologize for her." Ren spoke up in an apologetic tone before glancing at Nora. "She's a very early riser, so she likes to wake everyone else up with her."

"But it's Saturday..." Jaune whined.

"More time to enjoy it!" Nora grinned in happiness. "Now get your lazy butt up!"

Jaune complied, grumbling about sleep and peaceful dreams the entire trip into the bathroom.

When he emerged ten minutes later, Jaune looked refreshed. With a clean black shirt, jeans, and his trademark hoodie.

Nora impatiently tapped her foot. "You ready yet?"

"Uh, yeah. Quick question, where are we going?"

"To see your girlfriend and the rest of her team." Nora smirked mischievously.

"You mean RWBY?" Jaune asked before remembering yesterday's embarrassment. "Wait a second, Nora. Ruby's not my-."

"Girlfriend that you took to the roof for a heartfelt confession yesterday?" Pyrrha interjected with narrowed eyes.

Jaune's eyes widened. "What do you know about that?!" He demanded, hoping they didn't know of his fake transcripts.

"Not much." Pyrrha admitted. "But what we do know is you two went to the roof for a very private conversation. Our assumption is that you two hooked up and don't want to admit it because of Yang."

"Ohhh, so that's where you went to after dinner?" Nora bitted in, her smirk grew as Jaune blushed deeply.

"I-it's not l-like that! W-we're j-j-just friends." Jaune stuttered in defense.

"Nora, Pyrrha, I believe that's enough." Ren intervened before the matter could be pushed further.

"Thanks R-." Jaune went to thank his reclusive teammate only to be cut off.

"Now let's go lovebird." A small smirk painted Ren's face as Jaune sighed while rubbing his temples in frustration.

With that JNPR left their dorm and met RWBY at the exit to the dormitory hall. The two teams headed to the cafeteria for breakfast.

While eating his breakfast, a blueberry muffin, Jaune noticed Yang giving him a death glare while Ruby sat quietly eating her chocolate chip pancakes.

Jaune turned to Weiss who was sitting next to him eating her breakfast of eggs and toast.

"Hey Weiss?"

"What is it Jaune?" She asked in slight annoyance over being interrupted mid-meal.

"What's with Yang?" He figured Weiss would probably know, after all Weiss was pretty smart and observant.

"I don't know, she isn't my problem." Weiss rolled her eyes before sighing. "Ask Blake, better yet, ask Yang herself."

"I would advise leaving me out of this conversation." Blake spoke without looking up from her book while taking a sip from her tea.

Jaune sighed before getting up to throw his garbage away. After he walked a few feet away, however, Jaune looked out a window and saw an abnormally large dark wolf-like creature emerge from the Emerald Forest and approach the school.

Jaune went to turn toward the exit, ready to run off and alert Ozpin only to turn around and come face to face with Yang Xiao Long.

"What were you and my sister doing last night?" The blonde brawler pressed him, a heated look on her face.

"Listen Yang, while I love interrogations there's a **Grimm** fate ahead of us if I stay."

"Was that a pun?" Yang arched a brow, a smirk appearing on her face. "Respectable Arc, ya get thirty seconds to run for making something somewhat punny."

Jaune took advantage of that and ran off with Yang hot on his heels after his time was up. "Run Arc! Run!" She cackled while running.

 _"I gotta get away from Yang...I shouldn't do this but..."_ Jaune dove under a nearby bush outside and activated the Omnitrix. He quickly scrolled through the options noticing that the watch had changed its color from emerald green to a golden yellow.

He slammed down the faceplate and was enveloped in a flash of golden light. The light quickly faded to reveal a tall, muscular, bipedal humanoid tiger/cat.

He had dark red fur with black stripes. The front of him was covered in white fur and there was a Omnitrix symbol on his chest. The last detail of note was his fierce golden eyes that burned with fury.

The creature rose out of the bush and revealed himself to Yang, who's eyes widened in shock.

"W-who are you?" Yang asked in slight fear, preparing her weapon if needed.

"Lemme tell ya something Yang Xiao Long! Oldest daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long and older sister to Ruby Rose. Rage doesn't need to tell you who Rage is!" The newly named Rage shook his fist in anger while shouting at the attractive blonde.

Yang, no longer fearful at all smirked. "Rage huh? Cool name." She noticed the wolf creature, a Beowolf, approaching. She turned back to Rage and grinned.

"Why are ya giving Rage that look, huh?! Think I look funny or something?! Well lemme tell ya...I DON'T!" Rage shouted preparing another rant before Yang walked closer to him.

"Wanna help me take that overgrown pup out?" Yang smirked at the tiger/cat creature.

"Yeah sure." The alien paused for a moment before realization hit. "I mean...Rage was gonna do that anyways!" Rage revealed his razor sharp claws and bared his teeth.

"Woah. Easy **tiger**." Yang chuckled at her own pun and smirked, ready to fight. "Can't just go swinging at it. Not without me anyways, now let's get 'em."

"Your not the boss of Rage! Rage is his own boss, ya got that?!" Rage glared at the blonde brawler.

"Whatever you say." She smiled deviously at him, seeing something he didn't.

"Huh?" Rage blinked, surprised she agreed so easily. He shook it off and nodded. "I mean, yeah! That's right! Whatever I say!"

"Right." Yang nodded, her voice taking on an exaggerated edge as her smile grew. "By the way, you might wanna turn around. I think someone wants a word with you." Her smile grew even further.

"What?!" The aggressive alien roared. "Who's got a bone to pick with Rage?! Lemme tell ya something mysterious person Rage has probably never met...BACK OFF!" He turned around to meet the snarling face of a Beowolf.

The wolf lunged at Rage, tackling him to the ground. Rage managed to throw the large wolf-like creature off of him. He then got up on all four limbs and growled angrily.

The tiger/cat ran on all fours and rammed into the Beowolf's side. The Grimm snarled in pain then retaliated by biting Rage's upper back.

"OWWW! LEMME TELL-" Rage's rant was cut off by another scream of pain as the Grimm's teeth sank deeper into his back.

Rage then jumped up, slashing the creature's chest, forcing it to let go. The tiger/cat alien then delivered another slash, this one to the upper right shoulder.

Yang decided to jump in as the Grimm staggered back in pain, targeting the Beowolf's injured torso with Ember Celica and firing two Fire Dust bullets.

The Grimm howled in pain before lunging at the blonde. Before it could land an attack, however, it was tackled by a red and black blur.

Rage pinned the Beowolf to the ground while snarling in it's face. "Don"t! Even! Think! About! It!" He snarled, slashing with his claws after each word.

The Beowolf struggled against Rage's grasp but he was too strong and the Grimm was too weak. Yang prepared another shot and finished the Grimm.

As Rage went to move the Omnitrix symbol on his chest sent out a beam that scanned the creature. "Unidentified DNA Sample collected." The watch spoke in a monotone voice.

"Not bad Fluffy." Yang smirked. "We make a decent team huh?"

"Lemme tell ya something Yang-." Rage was cut off by a beeping sound and the symbol on his chest flashing a bright purple. "Rage has to run! Bye!" With that he quickly ran off before Yang could see him change back.

"That was...interesting." Yang shrugged before remembering what she had been doing. "Oh well, who cares? Now where did Vomit Boy run off to?"

The blonde knight in question fell from a nearby tree pretending he had been there the entire time. "Oww. Next time I'm hiding in the bushes." He remarked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Jaune."

The blonde knight paled at the sound of her voice. "Y-Yang?"

She slowly and menacingly approached him. "You have five seconds to tell me what you and my sister were up to last night or you'll lose your head."

"YANG!" Ruby's familiar voice suddenly appeared, sounding like music to Jaune's ears.

The red/black haired reaper appeared in a storm of rose petals standing in front of Jaune with her weapon at the ready.

"We didn't do anything! We were just hanging out as friends!" Ruby defended him from her crazy sister's wrath.

"Whatever." Yang rolled her eyes, not believing Ruby's explanation at all. "It better stay that way."

"Listen, Yang. I get you wanna protect me. But trust me, Jaune is no threat." Ruby sent Jaune an apologetic look noticing him wince, slightly hurt by her words.

Yang paused for a moment, studying Jaune before sighing. "Fine, I believe you for now...but if I find out that he does anything bad to you I'll tear him apart, sow him back together, then tear him apart again."

Jaune gulped at the morbid thought of Yang systematically tearing him apart. It sent a mixture of feelings including dread, fear, and doom throughout him.

"Whatever Yang, c'mon Jaune, the others are looking for you, both of you." Ruby glanced at her sister before grabbing Jaune's hand and dragging him back to the cafeteria with Yang following close behind.

 _ **Later:**_

Both Teams RWBY and JNPR were hanging out in RWBY's dorm. Ruby was discussing battle strategies with Ren, Weiss, and Pyrrha while Yang and Nora chatted away. Jaune was nervously looked around the room, he felt as if someone wad watching him in suspicion.

"Jaune?"

"Huh?!" Jaune jumped in surprise at the sudden voice of Blake Belladonna.

"Y-yes, Blake?" He stammered, unsure what the raven haired girl would want with him.

"If I may ask, how did you end up on the back of that Nevermore yesterday?" Her gaze was harsh, filled with suspicion and a lack of trust.

"Oh...uh, that was...my semblance...?" It sounded more like a question than an answer. Which only increased Blake's suspicion of the knight.

"Your semblance?" Her gaze intensified.

"Y-yeah! I have the semblance of Shadow Travel and Teleportation. But it takes a lot out of me." Jaune lied.

"Didn't I unlock your aura that same day?" Pyrrha interjected, becoming slightly suspicious of Jaune herself.

"Uh, yeah...but I unlocked it while having a panic attack up in that tree." Jaune quickly covered himself with yet another lie.

"I'd buy it. Plus it fits the coward." Yang shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yang!" Ruby scolded.

"What? It's true!"

"She has a point, for once." Weiss nodded in Yang's direction.

Jaune inwardly sighed in relief as that ended the conversation. However, that sense of relief quickly left when Ruby turned to him and whispered.

"I'm dragging you into Vale tomorrow."

Jaune paled at the thought. ' _Doom, thy name is Jaune.'_ He thought with dread.

Jaune was silent for the rest of the day, not even bothering to flirt with Weiss. He was too preoccupied with his doom filled visions of the events planned for the next day. Everyone noticed and was at least slightly worried. Even Weiss, while relieved to be temporarily free of his persistent proposals of dates, was also a little worried. Not that she'd show it.

As the two teams sat together eating their dinner, Weiss decided to ask Jaune what was bothering him. After all, the others were too busy either talking or eating to spare a moment to ask him.

"Arc?" Her voice was curious and held the slightest hint of concern for the blonde knight she considered her friend.

"Huh?" He snapped out of his doom-filled nightmare of the next day for the moment and saw Weiss' curious face. "O-oh, hey Snow Angel." He offered a fake smile that earned him an annoyed look from the heiress.

"What is your problem? Ever since earlier today when we discussed your 'semblance' you have been acting off." Jaune flinched noticeably at the mention of his earlier lie to throw his friends off about the Omnitrix. He thought up a response and quickly answered.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about my plans for tomorrow."

"Why, got a hot date or something?" Yang chimed in and smirked as Jaune blushed and looked away. Not daring to bend to his subconscious urge to gaze in Ruby's direction for fear of losing his head.

"Or something..." He muttered glancing at Ruby and cursed himself for failing to keep the subconscious urge at bay for more than a few minutes. Ruby, meanwhile, cleared her throat to speak after swallowing her food.

"Actually, Jaune and I are heading into Vale tomorrow." She noticed Yang's expression sour and quickly added. "Just as friends, of course. We'll be out for awhile and may not be back until around dinner time."

"Just have her back by curfew and both of you be safe." Nora spoke in an almost motherly tone that scared everyone around her. After a moment's pause, they all mentally agreed to never mention this again and continued on with their meals.

 _ **The Next Day:**_

Jaune awoke once again to Nora startling him out of bed and ushering him into the shower. After finishing his shower Jaune got dressed and grabbed Crocea Mors in case of an emergency while in Vale. Jaune walked across the hall just as Ruby exited her dorm. She greeted him with a simple "Hello" and asked if he was ready to leave, which he was.

From there they left the dormitory hall and walked to the Bullhead in silence. Neither fully awake or really capable of having much of a conversation at the moment. Fifteen minutes later the duo emerged from the airship. Jaune immediately sprinted to the nearest trash can to deal with his motion sickness while Ruby waited by the docks. When Jaune finished he apologized to Ruby who dismissed it before they continued on their way.

"So, uh, what exactly are we doing in Vale anyway?" Jaune asked with a sense of dread as if he already knew Ruby's answer to this question.

"We're going shopping." Ruby answered with ease, not noticing the look of pure horror that spread on her dorky friend's face when she told him. However, each word hit Jaune like a punch to the gut as his worst nightmare of the day's events came into fruition.

' _This feeling...I know it all too well. It is the cold feel of Death's hand. Filling me with a sense of impending doom.'_ Jaune shuddered at that thought before realizing he was being dragged in the direction of the nearest clothing store by Ruby.

"C'mon Vomit Boy, we gotta hurry up before things get crowded. Clothes stores are hot spots for teenagers around here on Saturdays." She paused for a quick second and shrugged. "At least, that's what Yang told me."

"No! Please have mercy on my soul! I am too young to die in a shopping spree at a woman's hand!" Jaune begged his female friend as she once again began dragging him into a clothing store.

"Shut up Jaune or I swear next time I'll invite Yang to come along. And believe me when I say that Yang plus shopping equals slow torture followed by a prolonged death." Ruby chuckled as the color drained from Jaune's face and he began to visibly shake with fear. "But anyways, we're not here for me."

"We're not?" Jaune asked both relieved and puzzled as to why else they would be at a clothing store if they were not there for Ruby. The only alternative was…

"Nope." She rolled her eyes while smirking slightly. "Not at all, we're here for you Jauney Boy."

Jaune was no longer horrified but was instead extremely confused. "Me? Why?"

"Well, I may not have my sister's 'sense of fashion'." Ruby scoffed at those words as if she could picture standing in front of them while saying those words exactly. "But to be honest with you your outfit doesn't really scream awesome huntsman."

Jaune frowned while looking down at his every day clothes. "What? But I like my clothes..." He trailed off at the thought of parting ways with these clothes. Ruby noticed this and decided to reassure him.

"Trust me Jaune this one small step will go a long way in the long-run of things." Ruby smiled at him. "And besides I like them too but I think you could look even better." She flashed him a smile as the blonde's cheeks flushed.

Jaune sighed in defeat while looking away. "Okay fine. Just please don't make me look like a gothic punk or some 80's greaser rip-off. Please."

"With that cute-I mean dorky face? Nope." They both blushed and looked away awkwardly. Jaune laughed nervously to try and break the tension.

Ruby eventually recovered and quickly went to work partially to avoid direct conversation with Jaune. However, she instead focused on finding a suitable outfit for the blonde knight. She noticed a yellow glow coming from Jaune's left sleeve in the corner of her eye and grew curious.

"I thought that thing was green, wasn't it?" Ruby arched a brow in pure curiosity and slight confusion.

Jaune jumped slightly before chuckling. "Oh, yeah, that. I noticed it changed yesterday when I was running away from Yang. I was gonna ask Ozpin but I didn't have a chance after that. Although to be honest with you I kind of like it better this way."

Ruby nodded her head in agreement before returning to her work. She ran off and then returned a moment later with a pile of clothes that appeared to be ten feet tall. She shoved them into Jaune's hands, nearly crushing him under the sheer weight of mountain of clothing.

After managing to somehow get him into a changing room Jaune looked around at the large mass of clothes of varying colors and sighed. "So, this is what a nightmarish world of no escape looks like, huh?"

He sighed again and began an to try on different combinations. The first outfit that he tried out was a black sleeveless shirt with a grey undershirt and light blue jeans with black shoes.

Ruby quickly shot this one down. "You look like a reformed villain who teamed up with his former enemy and his cousin or something." With that she literally pushed him back into the changing room. "Come back out when you wanna look like your role."

"What role? What are you talking about?" Jaune asked in complete and utter confusion.

"Never mind that Jaune." Ruby rolled her eyes while smugly smirking slightly at the knowledge that she held over him. "Just get changed out of those clothes already."

After another twenty minutes of searching the massive pile of clothing Jaune came out wearing a black trench coat with a blue shirt with a white ghost on it, dark grey pants and red shoes.

"No, you look too much like a crazy alien hunter who has a little sister with purple hair." Ruby told him with a neutral look on her face.

"Well I mean I actually do have a little sister. I have a lot of sisters actually, seven to be exact." Ruby's eyes bulged at the mention of the sheer size of Jaune's family. She quickly recovered and asked.

"Do any of them have purple hair and hate the world?"

Jaune paused for a moment before shrugging. "I mean one of them does have purple hair but she doesn't hate the world. At least last time I checked she didn't hate the world. Then again things can change since she's twelve." He paused briefly. "Actually, now that I think about its puberty is around the-."

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence or else I swear I will kill you and bury your body in a faraway place where no one will ever find it." Jaune shuddered at Ruby's threat and quickly scurried back into the changing room.

Things continued like this for almost an hour, until finally, Ruby entered the changing room and helped design an outfit for him and left. He emerged a few minutes later and presented himself to her. "Well, how do I look?"

Jaune was now wearing a golden yellow hoodie that had dark purple lightning bolts on both sleeves that formed an X shape, underneath that was a plain black t-shirt. He also wore a pair of dark purple jeans that had a gold chain hanging from its right pocket and a pair of black combat boots with golden colored trimmings.

"Finally! That's more like it!" Ruby grinned at her blonde friend. "Now that that's finally done we can move onto armor."

"Wait, what?" Jaune asked in irritation and annoyance. "We have to do this all over again?!"

"Yup." Ruby shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Ya see...you need some new armor. Cuz the stuff you got ain't gonna cut it."

"Why me? Why?" Jaune asked himself. Ruby rolled her eyes and sent him back into the room. After another hour Jaune settled on a sleeveless black chest piece similar to the one he usually wore. Only this one was bigger, sleeker, more lightweight, and could be worn under casual clothing. He also got leg armor that was sleek yet durable. It was a simple black leg armor meant to be worn under casual wear.

After Ruby and Jaune paid for the clothes Ruby dragged Jaune to a cafe for lunch. Jaune ordered a large Iced Coffee and a sandwich while Ruby ordered a large Chocolate Milk and four chocolate chip cookies.

"So Jaune, how'd you escape Yang before I arrived yesterday?" Ruby gave her blonde friend a curious look while munching on her cookies.

"I made a pun then used my 'semblance' while hiding." Jaune chuckled at the thought while inwardly sighing at the mention of the lie yet again.

"You made a pun?" Ruby gave him an incredulous look that annoyed the blonde knight.

"Why is everyone so surprised by that?" I swear you guys are colder than **Weiss**." He smirked then flinched slightly at Ruby's giggle. Half expecting to get scolded or worse for his use of pun.

"Not bad Arc."

Both jumped at Yang's sudden voice. They turned to see Yang, along with Weiss and Blake. "By the way, I love the new look." Yang grinned evilly at him causing the watch bearer to blush at the compliment.

"Uh...thanks?" He asked before yelping in pain at the feeling of someone hitting him upside the head. He turned to see Weiss' scowling face.

"That's for making a Yang out of yourself." Weiss stated somewhat harshly while rolling her eyes and turning her attention to her partner and team leader, Ruby.

"Ah, c'mon Weiss-Cream ease up on the poor fool." Yang smirked. "After all, he got all **cool** looking for you." She laughed at her own pun.

"Yeah, well...who says that that new look is for me? I mean what about Ruby? What if they're secretly on a date?" She quickly passed the embarrassment onto the socially awkward pair of friends.

The air became heavy with silence. Yang slowly turned to Jaune her eyes burning with a fiery red flame that scared Jaune into a feeling of never-ending dread.

"We're not I swear!" He rose both of his arms in surrender before ducking under the table for cover and hiding behind Ruby's seat while cowering in terror.

"Jaune and I are just friends!" Ruby defended them both while blushing madly at the thought of them being on a date.

"Not according to your boyfriend's team it's not." Weiss pointed out with a victorious smile spread out on her face as Yang's eyes somehow burned brighter.

"My team is crazy! Nora wakes up at dawn...on a Saturday!"

"So? I'm up an hour before dawn every morning." Blake spoke up, not glancing away from her book.

"What? But, but, how?"

"It's quite simple actually, you see I-." Blake went to explain her morning routine before being cut off by her blonde haired partner.

"No one cares!" Yang snapped, glare firmly locked on Jaune. "Ya think your smart don't you Arc?"

"What? I never-."

"Buying my sis sweets, takin' her to the roof for private meetings. You think your so slick. Well, lemme tell ya something Jaune Arc, if you so much as even think about hurting Ruby. I. Will. End. You."

"But Yang." Ruby tried to reason with her sister but Yang was having none of it. She turned her harsh look to her sister which quickly silenced the black/red haired scythe wielder.

"Don't even try to pull the whole 'we're not together' act Rubes. I ain't dumb. I can see budding romance quite clearly so before anything starts, I'm warning him. C'mon girls, let's go. See you back at Beacon, Rube. Enjoy your little date."

With that Yang, Weiss, and Blake walked off leaving the awkward duo alone with their food.

"Uh...what just happened?" Jaune asked blushing wildly.

"Yang, that's what." Ruby mumbled tastelessly while bushing a deep crimson. "My sister is a crazy, annoying, over protective person sometimes...and when that happens, Oum help us all."

"O...kay?"

"Let's just finish our food and go hide out in your dorm or maybe the roof. Wherever we can hang out in peace."

"I like that plan." Jaune nodded, sipping his coffee.

 _ **Meanwhile:**_

A shadowy figure was reviewing security drone footage of Beacon Academy. The figure was hard to look at but if one looked closely they would see a masked face. The figure was currently watching the Initiation, noting that nothing special or of major significance had happened, that is until they arrive at the part where a certain blonde knight comes in contact with an odd-looking watch.

The figure zoomed in on the scene, taking a screenshot of the odd device and noting its potential importance. Later on, the figure was stunned to see Jaune activate and use the Omnitrix to become Nightlife.

"Hmm, I believe that my Mistress would find this most interesting." They pulled out a communicator. "Madam Cinder, I believe you and Lady Salem would like to see what I've unearthed."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
